The Gonzales Family Goes on Vacation
by animequeen78
Summary: The Gonzales Family goes on vacation to Konohagakure. Love will blossom for two of the 5 children. No flaming please, even if you're anonymous.
1. Chapter 1

A Family Vacation

Ashley finished packing her briefcase and backpack. She packed polo shirts, jeans, socks, pajamas, and women's unmentionables, as well as her personal care products, such as her Avon bubblebath, Ivory soap, Soft and Dri Pulse deodorant and antiperspirant, razors, sugar waxing kit, Sensodyne toothpaste and a toothbrush, feminine stuff, and perfume. She also packed makeup.

Jesus packed some suits, t-shirts and jeans, socks, boxers, pajamas, personal care products, and a CD case with his rock music. He made sure that his name was on his briefcase so he wouldn't lose it.

Selena had a pink luggage case with chibi kittens on it. The clothes she packed consisted of long, flowy crinkle skirts and tank tops and undergarments, along with organic personal care products, including BareMinerals makeup, kohl, and natural lip stain.. She packed it with a lot of care to ensure nothing fell out.

Damian packed his Invader Zim luggage set full of clothes, his laptop, personal care stuff, and his hypoglycemic snacks. He then picked up his GIR doll. The little green dog was limply holding his hand.

Racheal was packing not only her clothes, but also some sports equipment.

Esau packed clothes and videogames while Jacob packed clothes and books. "Videogames will rot your brain." Jacob warned. Esau replied, "Shut up."

They went to the airport and they flew to Konohagakure. During the flight, Damian insisted on keeping the GIR doll with him as a companion.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Blossoms

When they arrive to the Hidden Leaf Village, they are taken to their new vacation home. The view from Selena's view was so beautiful and she saw faces of the leaders carved into the mountains. As she looked out the window, a breeze came in and blew back her beautiful, long, black, curly, glossy jet black hair.

Selena was a beautiful young girl, 15 years of age. Most of her wardrobe consisted of tank tops and anklel-length crinkle skirts with sandals. She had tan skin, brown eyes with long eyelashes, and long, curly, jet black hair that seemed to always shine. There was a live flower in it. Her lips were stained with a soft red lipstain. Her wrists were thin, but she was healthy because of her lacto-vegetarian diet.

She decided to go feed some ducks at a pond. On the way there, she bought some bread crumbs. Then she arrived at the lake. There she saw a young man sitting on the bench. Next to his side of the bench was a funny-looking gourd. His hair was blood red and slightly wild, his clothes being the same color except somewhat duller. His eyes were a light bluish green with dark circles around them. He was pale in complexion, lacking eyebrows. He noticed her immediately upon her arrival. She saw the kanji for love on his forehead. She was startled by him, but proceeded to sit next to him anyway. He tried to scoot away. She took out a handflu of bread crumbs and threw a little bit at a. time into the lake and the ducks ate them. Then she offered him some, "Would you like to feed the ducks too?" She smiled very pleasantly. He reluctantly held his hand out. She poured some into his hand and he threw it little by little in the lake. "This is my favorite hobby." Selena said. The young man responded, "...It is?" "Mm-hm. By the way, My name's Selena. What's yours?" She inquired. He replied, "...Gaara..." "Gaara... That means 'love' doesn't it?" Selena asked. Gaara said, "Yes... I guess it does..." "Pleased to meet you, Gaara." Selena said. Gaara responded, "...Yes... Nice to meet you too... Selena..." They continued the conversation for hours while feeding some ducks, with Selena doing most of the talking, due to Gaara's quiet nature.

Then she noticed that it was sunset. "I have to go home. It was pleasant to meet you." She said. Gaara asked, "Would you like for me to walk you home?" "That would be nice. Thank you." They walked to the house together.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Gaara. That was very kind of you. When do you want me to meet you again, and where?" Selena said. Gaara responded, "The same place we met today." "That sounds good. Goodnight, Gaara." She said. Then Gaara went back to his hotel room.

"Gaara, where have you been?" Temari asked. Gaara gave no answer. Kankuro said, "I think he met some cute girl and walked her home." Gaara blushed and put his ramen bowl down, "...I'm not hungry..." "Now look at what you've gone and done! I think you just embarrassed our little brother! I should smack you upside the head for it!" Temari shouted. Gaara went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Selena put on a surplice dress with a darker pink sash. The hemline went to the knees and the dress was A-line. She carefully brushed her locks to keep them nice and tangle-free. She packed a lunch and headed out to the lake where she and Gaara met. There he was, sitting on the bench. "Hi, Gaara." She said. Gaara turned to her, "Oh... hello, Selena." "I brought lunch. I figured that maybe we could have a picnic." Selena said. Gaara responded, staring at Selena, "Sounds good... I'd rather enjoy the view though..." "View...? What are you...?" Selena was able to say before Gaara put his hand on the side of her face. He then gently pulls her close to him and he touches her lips with his. Selena was shocked at the sudden nature of the kiss. After the kiss, Selena was shocked and surprised. She then kissed him again. "Oh wow,... That was amazing... Sudden, but amazing..." She said. _He's the only guy my age that likes me..._ Selena thought as her face turned red. Then she said, "I'm having a coming-of-age party this Saturday. I would really like it if you would come." "... If that will make you happy..." Gaara agreed.

Everyone was making preparations for Selena's Quinceañera. She picked a cherry blossom pink quipao and bun covers and red ribbons. Then she got slippers the same shade of pink. Her mom was making a red velvet cake with pink frosting and white 10-star fluting and a candied rose at one corner. The message on the cake, "Happy Quinceañera, Selena Gonzales!" was written in red frosting from a no. 3 writer medium piping nozzle. Selena's dad was busy overseeing the decorations outside. "Make sure the ribbons are tied on nice and tight. The columns need to be hammered in to where they don't wobble." He said.

Everything was ready. The cake was ready and the decorations were fantastic. Selena finished applying her makeup. The doorbell rang and Damian, while dressed in a costume that resembled Irken formal robes and 3-fingered gloves, answered the door, "Nanu-nanu. Welcome to Selena's coming-of-age party." Gaara's two older siblings stared at Damian in shock, "Uh, you said Selena was beautiful, bro. She looks like a freak." Kankuro said. Gaara responded, "That's her oldest brother." "BROTHER?" Temari cried, in disbelief that Damian was a boy. "By the way, Damian, where is your sister?" "I'm coming down now, Gaara." A voice responded. It was Selena in her quipao. She was an image of beauty. Gaara stood there, his face turning pink. Selena ushered them to come to the backyard. Everyone was dancing out in the backyard to some nightclub music. "Come on, Gaara, dance with me." Selena said. Gaara was a bit nervous, but he took to dancing like a fish to water. Then they had some cake.

Gaara took Selena to the sunroom of the house. "Selena,... the other male guests... they told me they were your suitors. Is this true...?" He asked. Selena replied, "They call themselves that, but I don't like them. They're too stuck up and whatever friends I make they berate and insult for having less than they do. I can see you're different." Gaara, taking a little black box out, said, "I'm afraid you might be too good for me. I wanted to give you this, but... the gifts your suitors gave you... theirs are more elaborate than mine is." He opened the black box. It had a gold chain with a pink pearl carved into a rose. Selena's eyes grew big with surprise and awe at the necklace's beauty. "Oh, Gaara,... it's beautiful... I love it... more than their gifts." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. Gaara wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around his neck. He started kissing her. Then his fingertips pressed against her lumbar region. She felt a rush of adrenaline. A mewl escaped from her lips. "Gaara... stop..." He stopped and asked, "Are you all right?" "Don't touch that spot unless I give you permission." She warned. Gaara agreed and kissed her. Then they went outside.

When they went outside, a slow dance was playing. Gaara place his hand around Selena's waist and his other hand with hers. "Does my appearance still intimidate you...?" Gaara asked. Selena replied, "Somewhat, but not as much as it did the first day I met you." "That's good. At least you're getting used to me." Gaara said. She responded, "That's because I got to know you better." Then came the presentation of gifts. Ashley gave Selena a pair of low-heeled Mary-Jane pumps. Then came her father's present, which was a star sapphire ring. Then one of her suitor's presents was a gaudy gold necklace. "Oh, wow,... Tom. But you know what? I think I'd rather stick with the necklace Gaara gave me." Selena said. Tom replied, "But,... that little metal string with a little pearl for a flower... any man in their right mind could do better than that. Plus, that man is hideous! I mean, what human has no eyebrows?" "Don't talk to Gaara like that! I love Gaara, and I won't let you berate him!" Selena said. She was surprised at her own outburst. Embarrassed, she ran off into the house. Gaara followed after her. He found her in her room weeping.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Selena replied, "Nothing... *snf* It's nothing." "It doesn't sound like nothing..." Gaara said. Selena responded, "I can't believe I confessed my feelings for you out loud." "Selena..." Gaara said. Selena responded, "Yes?" "Am I... hideous...?" "No... The only one that is hideous is Tom... He's cruel, and a total snob. I love you." Selena said. Gaara responded, "I...love you too... You were so kind to me..." He reciprocated her feelings with a kiss. Then she said, "I'll always be yours, Gaara."


End file.
